Follow Me
by Tony's-Loki
Summary: Tony gets shot down in battle and crashes through a building. He's dying and he knows it, but the last person he expected to be with him during his final moments was the God of Mischief. Post-Avengers. Oneshot.


**A/N: This one-shot was inspired by the song "Follow Me" by Muse (Anything in italics is the song). I also wrote this at one in the morning... so sorry if it doesn't make sense.  
Enjoy?**

* * *

_"When darkness falls,_  
_And surrounds you_  
_When you fall down,_  
_When you're scared_  
_And you're lost..."_

* * *

Tony knew he was a goner the moment that that energy blast hit him. Falling back down to Earth from more than 5000 feet in the air has that effect on people. He saw the building coming into view, but the suit stopped working and there was no way to avoid it. No way to avoid the fact that he would soon be dead. He heard the walls crashing around him, felt them making his meeting with the ground come faster and harder than it would have been, he felt every bone in his body break. He couldn't move due to the heaviness of the suit, but he couldn't move at all anyway. That didn't matter though. All that mattered was the pain and the liquid warmth slowly filling the lower half of his suit.

He was scared. He didn't want to die. Not now. Not alone. Not like this. Not when he finally felt like he belonged somewhere. But none of the other Avengers saw him fall. He was going to die, and he was going to die alone.

_"Be brave, I'm coming to hold you now..." _comes a soft, yet familiar voice. The last thing Tony expected was to see Loki's face come into his very limited line of sight. Despite that fact, he can see that there is something different about the god. He looks different from the last time Tony saw him. There is no crazed look in his eyes, only a great sorrow. There is no pain in them, just peace.

_"When all your strength has gone, and you feel wrong, like your life has slipped away..." _Loki reaches forward and gently takes the helmet off and Tony gets a good look at him. He looks younger, almost innocent as dark green robes and black leather flow around with his every movement.

"L-Loki... what are... what are you doing here?! Sh-shouldn't you be... in prison?" Tony asks, though he knows that the subject isn't important at the moment. Loki looks at him, a sad smile on his face, and he shakes his head no. He deftly continues taking Tony out of the suit, careful of not hurting him any further. "Wh-why not?" Loki doesn't answer him. "Loki-"

_"Follow me..." _Loki says softly as he pulls the last of the armor off of his body.

"What?" Tony's head is starting to throb and he can feel his clothes sticking to him as his blood slowly makes it's way out of his body.

_"You can follow me, and I will not desert you now. When your fire's died out, no one's there. They have left you for dead..."_

Tony realizes that Loki is singing to him in a soft, somber voice, and it makes his frantic mind slow down slightly. It makes him relax. He knows that Loki is trying to comfort him, yet he can tell that there is a message under the cryptic words. "Wh- Loki... why aren't... aren't you in... Asgard?" Again, Loki doesn't answer him, and Tony is starting to get frustrated. "Loki-"

"You are dying, Anthony." Loki tells him quietly.

This takes Tony by surprise and then a wave of anger rushes through him before being quickly pushed aside by the sudden numbness in his body. _I am dying._ "I know..."

Loki gently lifts Tony's broken body into his arms and he lays him on his lap. _"Follow me..."_

"I can't..." Tony tells him quietly as a single tear falls unbidden from his eye.

_"You can follow me, I will keep you safe..."_

Loki's singing calms him again, but it doesn't help the inevitable situation he's in. "I c-can't follow you, Loki."

Loki gives him the same sad smile he gave him before, and gently strokes his paling face. _"Follow me, you can follow me. I will protect you..."_

"I can't..." Tony chokes out as his vision starts to blur, tears streaming down his face now.

"But you can, Anthony." Loki tells him. _"I won't let them hurt you, when you're heart is breaking..." _Tony looks down at the circle in his chest and realizes that his arc reactor is no longer glowing a soft blue. He looks back up at Loki and can see nothing but sorrow in the emerald eyes looking back at him. _"You can follow me..."_

"How?" Tony whispers, his voice full of the pain he's in, his vision starting to fade around the edges. "You're in p-prison... in... Asgard."

Loki shakes his head again. "I am here, Anthony." he says, touching Tony's forehead and then his rapidly beating heart. _"You can follow me..."_

Tony realizes that the months after The Battle of New York were spent by him thinking of Loki. Thinking of whether or not the God of Mischief was okay. He realizes that he didn't break up with Pepper because he needed space, but because he wanted someone else. He wanted Loki, and now here he was, being held by the person he couldn't have. "But how? I'm dying... you're alive." He states, fighting to keep his eyes open for a while longer, not wanting to lose the sight of those green eyes.

"No Anthony... I am dead as well. I have been dead for a long time." Loki tells him gently, and Tony's eyes widen at what he just heard. _"I will keep you safe. Follow me..."_ Tony reaches up to stroke the god's face with a shaky, bloody hand, leaving a dark red smear on the pale flesh. _"You can trust in me..." _Loki leans forward and places a gentle kiss on the dying billionaire's lips. _"I will always protect you, my love..."_ Loki sings against his lips. The last thing he sees is Loki above him, with eyes full of sadness, before he clenches his eyes shut when he feels the shrapnel in his chest pierce his heart. _"Feel my love..."_ a warm hand closes around his. _"Feel my love..."_ Another gentle kiss. Then blinding white light. Then peace.


End file.
